


I'm not your mum sweetie

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to Karen saying she once called Alex mum as she was leaving the set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not your mum sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to posting this little drabble over here.

They’d always had fun with the teasing the boys and playing up their roles on Who. Of course it was all a bit backwards with Karen playing her mother, but Alex never one was for conventional things. Where was the fun in that?

They’d been on set all day and Alex was surprisingly wound up for having had such an early call. So when Karen and Matt stood in the car park with her and she’d been about to climb into her car when Karen had said ‘Goodnight Mum’, she turned to grin at her shaking her head. She stalked towards the younger woman who was now wearing a delightful blush. She backed her up to the door of Matt’s car and smiled a predatory smile. “Oh sweetie, I’m not your mum.” And leaning in she pressed her lips to hers ignoring the shocked look. The kiss didn’t last long, but was surprisingly good. She broke the kiss and raked her eyes over Karen, who’s breathing was now rapid.

“And you’re certainly not mine.”

She gave her a wink and turned to disappear into her own car and head home for the night, leaving a very shocked pair of co-stars behind her.


End file.
